


Old Programming

by PitofInsanity



Series: Toy Soldier [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: CG!Spinel, Friendship, Gen, Past Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitofInsanity/pseuds/PitofInsanity
Summary: Spinel watches him go, squashing down the familiar stirring of jealousy that arises with a practiced ease. So that’s Greg.She can see why Pearl hates him.Everything about the man screams threat.Or, Spinel and Greg have a chat.(A CG!Spinel story set before the series.)
Relationships: Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe), Spinel & Greg Universe
Series: Toy Soldier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563904
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Old Programming

**Author's Note:**

> A note to new readers, 
> 
> This work is part of a series written in non-chronological order and as such, each entry is written to stand alone to the best of its ability while still keeping continuity with the rest of the AU. That being said, it is encouraged to start with "Toy Soldier" to get a gist of the story. 
> 
> The non-chronological nature of this series also means that references to other works in this series may be present. Therefore, a list of recommended fics to continue with, if desired, is found below.
> 
> 1\. "Toy Soldier"  
> 2\. "Someday, Somewhere, Somehow"
> 
> Again, this series can be read in any order with the basic premise being that Spinel has been a Crystal Gem since the war.

“Who’re you?”

Spinel blinks at the question. “I think that’s my line, kid. I _live_ here.”

“Oh!” exclaims the human shuffling awkwardly on the temple doorstep. “S-sorry, I didn’t know there were more gems here. I’m Greg, Rose’s friend.”

“Spinel,” she says in turn, giving his offered hand a quick and tentative shake. “If you’re looking for Rose, she ain’t here. I’ll tell her you stopped by.”

He smiles brightly at that and turns to leave with a quick “thanks”. Spinel watches him go, squashing down the familiar stirring of jealousy that arises with a practiced ease. So _that’s_ Greg.

She can see why Pearl hates him.

Everything about the man screams _threat_.

* * *

_It feels nice to move._

_Granted it’s only her hands and arms, but Spinel takes what she can get. After all, even just this tiny bit of freedom is risky._

_(It should be okay, right? It’s not like she technically moved from her spot. She’s just…_ _stretching_ _. And it’s not like she’s not helping! Pearl may be fast and efficient but weeding still takes time and the garden is large. An extra pair of hands shouldn’t hurt.)_

_“... Why are you always so nice to me?”_

_The sound of Pearl’s voice rips her from her thoughts. She glances over to where the pale gem stands leaning slightly on a rake. “What do you mean?”_

_Pearl flushes and looks away. “This,” she says, gesturing to the weeds in Spinel’s hands. “Helping me.”_

_“Why wouldn’t I?”_

_“... You’re a service gem, like me. Besides, I… I’m just a pearl.”_

_“And I’m a spinel who can’t do her job,” she spits and winces at the bitterness of it. She sighs. “Look, pearl or not, you’re still my friend. O-or at least, I’d like you to be. I-if you want.”_

_Pearl’s smile is warm, genuine. It feels like a lifeline. “Yes… I think I’d like that.”_

* * *

She sees him rarely after that, though that’s not too surprising. She’s barely home to begin with and hesitates to even call it that. The temple is stifling at best and Spinel has found that she much rather spend her free time wandering around the dense human cities that dot the land. 

(It’s still a terribly lonely pastime, but the hustle, and the bustle, and the sheer _life_ of the concrete jungle keeps her from screaming on the worst of days.)

Besides, Greg is _Rose’s_ friend and the lanky gem makes a point to steer clear of anything to do with the quartz to the best of her ability. Her friendships with the others, notwithstanding.

So when he comes over one day to speak to _her_ of all gems, she’s more than a little surprised. There has to be a catch. There always is.

“It’s just, you’re pretty close to Pearl, right?”

Ah. So that’s what this is about.

“You could say that,” she shrugs. “Why? She giving you a hard time?”

“No! I-I mean yes… kinda? I just... I think she hates me, you know? And well, she’s really important to Rose so… I just want to get along.”

Spinel chuckles at the irony of the situation. “You’re a dangerous one, Mr. Universe. You know that? Pearl has every right to be wary. You’re just lucky she’s a rebel at heart.”

* * *

_The first thing she sees when she finally reforms is Pearl. Or at least… She thinks it’s Pearl. The gem in front of her definitely looks like her friend, but there’s a confidence in her eyes that Spinel swears hadn’t been there before._

_Then again, she supposes, it had been a thousand years._

_“Spinel, I uh… It’s good to see you. I’m sorry if I scared you earlier, I-“_

_“You’re actually here?” whispers Spinel, voice cracking slightly from disuse and disbelief. “You’re real? I’m not… This is_ _real_ _?”_

_“Yes! I’m here. I’m sorry it took me so long to-“_

_“D-did our Diamond send you?”_

_“No, I…” she sighs, looking away. “I came on my own. A lot’s happened, Spinel. There was a rebellion-“_

_“Pink-“_

_“Is_ _fine_ _. She- Look, I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but I know you can keep a secret so… It’s Pink’s rebellion. You know she hated it here and I… She said I was free now.” she laughs. “Can you believe it? Freedom. She offered me_ _freedom_ _.”_

_“I… That’s_ _amazing_ _, but… why are you_ _here_ _?”_

_“For you! I came to get you.”_

_“B-but I’m defective. You_ _know_ _, I’m defective! Don’t risk your freedom for a broken toy!”_

_“Defective or not you’re still my friend! I…_ _Please_ _, come with me. I-I missed you.”_

* * *

“How much do you know about gems?”

“Gee, I dunno,” says Greg lightly, scratching his chin. “Not much, I mean. I know you’re from space and that you’re magical and all that, but that’s about it.”

“Eh… I guess magical is one way to put it,” Spinel responds, chuckling. “Anyways, all gems are made for a purpose. Me and Pearl are service gems. And service gems… well, we can get… Possessive? No, that’s not the right word… Territorial! We can get territorial!”

Greg balks. “Territorial over what? _Rose_? She can date-“

“No! No, no, no, that’s not it! I’m mean, it _kinda_ is but- Just let me finish, will ya’? Territorial as in… _Gah_ , look there’s just- There’s a lot of bad things in store for a service gem who underperforms, okay? And you… You’re a threat. _That’s_ why she doesn’t like you.”

“Wha-” he splutters. “Why? How?”

“... You make her happy… Look, it’s just- It’s old programming, so don’t worry about it. She’ll get over it eventually.”

He’s silent after that. Spinel takes it as a sign to leave.

“... And you?”

She pauses mid-step. “Huh?”

“Do you see me as a threat too?”

“... Part of me does. Of course it does. But don’t worry, I’ve had plenty of time to learn my place.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how well my thoughts came through with this so ah... If you have any questions feel free to ask.


End file.
